Developers of note taking applications strive to provide intuitive user interfaces to allow users to enter typed text via keyboard or touchscreen, create tables, insert images, and scribe with free-form ink input on a notes page. As the user compiles more and more notes, it can become difficult to distinguish relevant notes from other maybe less relevant notes. Users would like to be able to gain an overview of the contents of one or more notes page while distinguishing each notes page from others simply by looking at a list of relevant notes pages. Unfortunately, a list of notes page titles can only convey so much information and typically cannot provide enough contextual information to identify relevant notes pages from irrelevant ones without opening each individual notes page.